


The Story That's Entirely Unbelievable

by Fierrian_Racer92



Category: Grand Theft Auto Online - Fandom, Grand Theft Auto Series (Video Games), Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Grand Theft Auto Online, Grand Theft Auto References, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25550308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierrian_Racer92/pseuds/Fierrian_Racer92
Summary: This story is about a girl from the town of San Fierro, San Andreas, taking a break down south, in Vice City. In the 80's, Vice wasn't the greatest place. Everyone hooked on something, cocaine or some other crazy, imported substance. The girl was taking a walk down Washington beach when she ran into something you would probably get arrested for trying to explain to someone.
Relationships: Original Male Character(s)/Original Female Character(s)





	The Story That's Entirely Unbelievable

April 23rd, 1988, Vice Beach.

Quite a day to be walking down Washington beach. The sun is as bright as ever, it was beaming off of the clear waves and cooking the sand, everybody's happy and hiked up on something. A brown-haired girl in her early 20's and fairly tall was taking a stroll down to the lighthouse, she's a small-time mechanic that runs an auto shop in her home town of San Fierro. Her name is Beth.  
Beth happens to be the leader of the street racing crew known as the San Fierro Racers or their acronym the SFRs, She's in Vice City because she was chased out of Fierro by the state police after a race around the city.  
She followed the beach-side path, passing by palm trees and propped up surfboards, then spotting a rusty, beaten-looking, old truck parked by a lifeguard hut.

The brunette stopped and looked at the old car.  
"How long have you been sitting here, old boy?" she questioned, smoothing her fingertips over the disintegrating hood paint "I bet I could fix you up. That's if I had a way to take you back with me."   
She turned to walk away from the broken car when the strangest thing happened...  
"Where?" came a disembodied voice. She slightly turned to see no one, she turned back to start walking again "I asked where?"  
'There it is again! Who is saying that?' Beth thought, once again turning, this time fully, to see no one there.  
"Who's there? Is somebody following me?" she asked, distressed, her eyes darting from left to right. There was a long silence... "Seriously!?" She yelled.  
"It was me" replied a soft yet deep voice with a strong accent she couldn't put her finger on. She didn't see anyone around, the lifeguard hut was empty and no one was in the truck, it's been abandoned and forgotten but Beth took a look at the license plate. It read San Andreas at the top, a June plate, dated... 1945?! Jesus Christ!

"You are an old motherfucker, huh?" she laughed, in shock. Then, the truck seemed to tilt to one side very slightly, then slowly, the fuse in its headlights sparked and they lit up, shining brightly into her eyes, she shielded her view with her hands and fell back with an "oof"  
"Hi!" the truck said.  
"WOAH!" Beth yelled, scrambling to get a grip on the loose sand "What the flying fuck?!"  
"Oh, yeah... Cars don't normally talk do they?" It smiled, cautiously.  
"N-no, no they don't." Beth said, getting up from the floor and dusting herself off "I didn't see this happening today..."  
"I don't imagine you did." The truck chuckled.  
"Well, if you can talk, do you- do you have a name?" She questioned, looking at the strange vehicle with a raised brow.  
"My name's Duckie, although, I much prefer Duck." The truck explained, "I could get you back there, y'know?" The truck offered. Beth gave it a questioning look.  
"You said you could fix me up if you could take me back somewhere, I can still drive, I could probably get you wherever you were going." It said, the truck's engine spat and wheezed, It didn't sound so good.  
"Man, you sound like crap." Beth chuckled.  
"I know, I haven't had an oil change in like eight months, I'm dry as the frickin desert." He growled.  
"Well I can fix you up once we get back to Fierro but I can take you to a customs to get oiled up again."  
"You're from Fierro?" The truck asked. Beth smiled and nodded "Nice"


End file.
